


No More Secrets, Right?

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Nicole Haught, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Waverly and Nicole agreed on a no secret policy before things turned to hell. Waverly didn't live up to her promise, and Nicole and Wynonna are left to their own devices to deal with her decision.





	No More Secrets, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for such a hiatus, school is hard :/ Hope you enjoy this comeback! ~M

Wynonna swore she'd commit her life to protecting her little sister, but she knew the choice was her sister's. She knew what Waverly was going to choose; she really was an angel. No tears fell down Wynonna face, she was in complete shock from the events that had just occurred as she made her way back to the Homestead, Doc's belt in hand. She opened the door to see the worry-stricken ginger cop sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. Her head shot up as soon as Wynonna walked in. Nicole stood up and looked at her. Before Wynonna could speak, Nicole's breath hitched as she tried to push out the words she probably knew the answer to, "Where is she Wynonna?" Nicole's voice was rough and full of pain. Wynonna quickly pulled Nicole into a hug as she said in a soothing voice, "Our angel went to fight. She better fucking fight as much as we're going to for her." Nicole was silent, this wasn't a good sign. "I know what happened. She left these crumpled papers in the bedroom." Nicole picked up the many crumbled papers from the table, Wynonna then noticed the half-drunken bottle of whiskey next to where the papers were placed, her brows furrowed. Waverly tried to write a final goodbye to Nicole. as Wynonna fiddled through the scribbles, she found one that finally brought the once nonexistent tears to her eyes, 'Dear Nicole, yes. I said yes. yes yes yes yes yes' was scribbled all over the paper, the tear stains were most likely a mixture of both Nicole's and Waverly's. Then a little scribble at the bottom 'I love you baby. I'm sorry'. Wynonna couldn't take it anymore, she picked up the half-empty liquor bottle and threw it against the kitchen wall, its contents splashing onto the wallpaper and sending glass shards around the surrounding area. "Why? After everyone I lost? After all of this shit you have to do this too?" Wynonna shouted at a God she didn't even believe in. She backed up and slid down against the door as she broke down in violent sobs, she quietly muttered "...you took my heaven away."


End file.
